


Metamorphosis

by Anonymous



Category: Until the ticking stops
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Crying, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Lingerie, M/M, Manipulation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The evolution of Reed's relationship with Valentine through their first time, third time, as well as one he never wished would happen.
Relationships: Wolfrid Valentine/Reed Flycatcher
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The first

**Author's Note:**

> reed's like 16 in the first two don't hurt me it's not my fault that valentine is Like That  
> or well it kind of is but  
> ah well

“Ah, Flycatcher,” Valentine had stopped Reed as he was heading up to his bedroom, the sound of his name from the man’s lips causing Reed’s heart to leap with anxiety. “I need to speak with you. Step into my office,” he held the door open, his pointed stare burning through Reed.

The two other boys he’d been out with laughed and shoved at Reed, one of them muttering a “good luck” while the other made a gesture of prayer for he was likely certain Reed was about to be executed. Reed himself was sure of it as well, and he gulped as watched his friends abandon him. 

Though Valentine’s face remained still, Reed could somehow tell that he was slowly losing patience as Reed hesitated, and he forced himself to nod at him. “R-right, I… okay,” he said quietly, slowly walking through the door. 

His ear twitched at the sound of the lock clicking, effectively trapping him in the room with Valentine. Reed tried to breathe deeply yet inaudibly, reminding himself that he hadn’t done anything wrong. He hadn’t, right? If anything he’d tried his best to please the man, for he had seen what happened to those who disobeyed, but he also doubted his ability not to fuck up. His hands shook and he balled them into tight fists at each of his sides as he felt Valentine’s hand brush against his shoulder as he guided him towards his desk.

“There is no need to be so nervous,” Valentine reassured him, his hand gently sliding down his shoulders to his back and lingering just above his backside, the touch causing a shiver to run down Reed’s spine. “I called you here to congratulate you.”

“C-congratulate me?” Reed repeated, his voice shaky and weak. 

“Indeed,” Valentine nodded, his hand dipping down further, fingers squeezing at Reed’s ass and bringing a small squeaking sound out of him. Warmth pooled down his crotch, and he grabbed at the desk in front of him for support. It wasn’t unusual for Valentine to touch him in such a way, his hands often lingering on surprisingly sensitive parts of his body whenever he was addressing him. Reed had learned to welcome those touches, however strange they felt. They were embarrassingly pleasurable, after all. “After your report on Williams, I decided to keep a close eye on him, and you were correct: he was indeed planning to run away with my cargo. As you understand, I cannot excuse such behavior. Without you, I might not have intercepted him in time. You have saved us quite a lot of lost profit.”

Valentine wrapped his free arm around Reed and pulled him flush to himself. The hand massaging his ass moved to his stomach, gently untucking Reed’s shirt and dipping his hand underneath. Reed’s stomach fluttered under the light touches, gloved fingers ghosting over his skin and igniting every inch of him with a fire Reed didn’t know could burn so bright so easily. A thumb rubbed circles just underneath Reed’s chest, feeling over the beating of Reed’s quickening heart. 

Reed let out a shuddering breath, unsure what he was supposed to do, how he should react. He felt his dick twitch in his pants and he was so terribly ashamed of it, knowing it to be indecent and worrying that Valentine might suddenly be angry if he were to find out. His previous anxiety came back full force, his heart hammering in his chest so strongly it was all he could hear. 

“It deserves a reward, don’t you think?” Valentine whispered against Reed’s ear, the sound of his voice and feel of his breath against him causing another shudder to shake Reed so terribly his legs were already threatening to buckle.

“I-I–” Reed stammered, pressing his legs tightly together as he leaned against Valentine, tilting his head to the side to stare into the man’s eyes. Fingers inched closer and closer to his chest, until Valentine’s index rubbed gently at his nipple, forcing a shaky gasp out of Reed as it hardened under his touch. “I-I would be… u-uh, I would be… honored,” he eventually managed to stutter, his voice breaking slightly while his face burned with something he hoped he could hide as simple happiness and bashfulness over receiving Valentine’s positive attention.

Valentine smirked, then, eyes twinkling with something that Reed might’ve recognized as malice if he weren’t so busy trying to hide his arousal from him. His hands lingered on Reed’s heated body for a moment or two before he eventually let go, causing Reed to stumble back before he caught himself against the desk, the world spinning ever so slightly around him. 

“Turn around and sit on the desk,” Valentine ordered, his tone weirdly kind and gentle, unlike the way he usually spoke whenever he gave orders. 

Reed was quick to obey, hoisting himself up on the desk. However tight he pressed his legs together could not hide the small tent forming in his pants, the stare Valentine gave him making him feel self conscious. He was eyeing him like merchandise, as if he were a prostitute from the red light district.

“Take off your clothes. All of them,” Valentine then said, causing Reed to freeze.

“A-all of th…?” Reed started to repeat, though he knew not to waste Valentine’s time. “R-right,” he quickly caught himself, looking down and unbuttoning his vest with shaky hands. His chest felt so tight with anxiety, knowing it to be a strange request and wondering if Valentine was about to turn a reward into a punishment after all. Perhaps he had noticed Reed’s growing arousal and he was about to ridicule him for it, forcing him to admit that his kind touches had twisted into something disgusting in his mind. 

Reed tried to ignore all of his worries, instead deciding to trust Valentine’s intent to be as kind as he made it out to be. His vest fell onto the desk, followed by his shirt. Reed did hesitate when it came to his pants, but Valentine pressed him to continue with a nod that Reed knew wouldn’t remain patient for long. He unbuckled his belt and kicked his pants to the ground alongside his worn down shoes, staring down at the ground with terrified eyes as he finally slowly pushed his underwear off of himself. 

The cold air hitting his erection caused Reed to hiss quickly, his dick twitching embarrassingly. He did try to push it down between his legs, though it felt pointless for he was certain that Valentine had already seen it. Still, he decided that even if he couldn’t avoid Valentine’s knowledge of his arousal, he could still save his dignity by not showing it off too much.

Whether Valentine cared, he didn’t show it. Not even a raised eyebrow or anything. He just kept staring at Reed with that same unreadable expression, only approaching him when Reed peeked up at him curiously. 

Valentine raised his hand and Reed was ready to flinch, but instead of a strike it was another… weirdly gentle touch. Valentine rested his hand against Reed’s chest, letting it run down his side, until it reached the wolfsbane tattoo that colored his skin. Fingers ran over the stems, and Valentine hummed. “Perhaps it is time to add another flower to the collection,” he commented in a low voice, his free hand holding Reed’s chin up so their eyes could meet. 

“I–” Reed hesitated, before he allowed himself to smile. “That would be nice…” he then added, though his voice shook with apprehension he hoped to mask as excitement. The tattoo hurt. A lot. Reed didn’t like it, yet also knew that each added flower represented a higher level of trust, a higher rank in the gang. He knew how much of an honor it was to receive another, and knew any member whose side was covered in more and more intricate flowers were to be feared and respected. “I-I’d be uhm, really… honored?”

Valentine chuckled. “I shall make arrangements to get it done as soon as possible,” he told him, the hand that had been stroking at the tattoo resting on Reed’s hip. There was a beat of silence then, during which Reed lost himself in Valentine’s eyes, only noticing that his face was inching closer when their noses touched. 

Valentine’s hot breath brushed against his skin. It smelled of tobacco and wine, a scent Reed had grown so accustomed to during his days with him he barely noticed it anymore. Valentine’s lips brushed against Reed’s and he thought it was an accident, until Valentine tilted his head to the side and properly pressed their lips together, causing Reed’s eyes to widen and his heart to pound.

What? That– that wasn’t normal, was it? Reed never saw Valentine kiss anyone, and he knew it wasn’t just something one did with an underling they particularly appreciated. It was unlike the lingering touches he’d see Valentine offer other members, it was unlike the way he saw some of his friends grope at each other. It felt… strange, special, and shockingly thrilling to have Valentine’s lips pressed against his, his tongue easily pushing past Reed’s lips and invading his mouth. 

Reed wrapped an arm around Valentine’s neck, using his free hand to hold himself up against the desk as Valentine leaned more into him. Valentine kissed him deeply, his tongue overwhelming Reed and causing his dick to throb and drip embarrassingly against his stomach. Reed’s hand gripped at the fabric of Valentine’s coat, his eyes fluttering shut as drool trickled down his chin. Moans forced their way out of his throat and into Valentine’s mouth, though the man didn't seem to mind. Instead, it only seemed to push him to kiss Reed even harder, teeth digging into Reed’s tongue, his bottom lip, a hand groping at his chest and causing his entire body to shake. 

Reed felt himself melt against him, any of his previous worries completely forgotten. His body felt weak, and he swore he might’ve fallen over when Valentine pulled away, a thin strand of saliva linking them together for just a moment before it broke. Reed tried to calm his breathing, his face so warm he felt thick beads of sweat roll down his temple as he stared up at Valentine with feverish confusion.

Valentine, of course, simply smiled with his usual cold satisfaction. “Tell me, Reed,” Valentine said, the sound of his first name out of his mouth causing Reed to jump. He’d… never addressed him as such before, only calling him “Flycatcher” if he ever cared to use a name for him at all. Reed didn’t know how to feel. “Has anyone seen you like this or touched you in any such way before?”

Reed swallowed. “No… I, uhm, was advised to take showers really early in the morning so no one would…” he admitted. 

Valentine hummed. “That might explain how easily excitable you seem to be,” he commented, taking his gloves off to instead run a finger up Reed’s shaft. 

The feather light touch was enough to tear a sharp gasp out of Reed, his leg twitching up as he attempted to squirm away from Valentine’s touch. Valentine, however, pushed Reed’s legs down, before wrapping his fingers around Reed’s erection and stroking him slowly.

“There is no need to feel ashamed. It is nothing but a natural reaction,” Valentine explained, his lips curling up in a smirk as he raised an eyebrow. “Or do you perhaps not enjoy your reward?”

His reward? Was… was this his reward? Gods, Reed was so stupid - of course it was. How could he not have understood before? Reed shook his head quickly. “N-no I– I like… it, I like it I just… didn’t realize, I didn’t know I uh, I didn’t wanna make you angry… s-sir… no, uh, lord Valentine…” he stammered, biting at his tongue when he found himself forgetting the manners Valentine had tried so hard to drill into him. 

Valentine didn’t seem to care much for them at the moment, however. “I see,” he simply said, leaning over and pressing his lips against Reed’s jaw. “Know there is no need to worry… you’ve been such a good boy so far… simply give yourself up to me, and I’ll make you feel better than you have ever felt.”

“O-okay…” Reed sighed out, forcing himself to relax as Valentine kept stroking his member. He tilted his head to the side upon feeling Valentine’s lips against his neck, allowing him as much access as he could. Each kiss and drag of his tongue sent a shiver down Reed’s spine, small moans escaping him. Every noise that made it out of his throat pushed Reed to blink an eye open and watch for Valentine’s reactions, wondering if it was alright for Reed to be so noisy. Seeing as Valentine kept touching him and didn’t even flinch, it seemed to be fine. So he continued without worry, his hand resting on Valentine’s shoulder.

Kisses turned into bites that made Reed squeak with pain, though it wasn’t enough for him to complain about it. How dare he have any negative reaction to Valentine’s reward, after all? No, he simply couldn’t. Ignoring the pain came quite easy when the bites were followed with harsh sucks that made his voice grow so high pitched it broke. His entire body tensed up, hips jerking into Valentine’s hand. His breathing was heavy, coming out in hot puffs as his vision blurred. He’d never been so wracked with arousal before, even when he would press himself against a pillow and roll his hips against it at night, even when he would see a particularly pretty girl or pass by the red light district for an errand. He never thought he could be so terribly horny, and Reed was so lost in the feeling he didn’t ever want it to stop. 

Valentine’s mouth traveled further down, until it reached Reed’s chest. A tongue dragged against his nipple and Reed gasped, eyes going wide. Valentine took it in mouth and sucked, tearing a loud moan out of Reed. Though it seemed to be alright for Reed to be so responsive, it made him so embarrassed as he wondered whether or not people in adjacent rooms could hear. He pressed a hand against his lips and bit at his fingers as Valentine kept sucking at his chest and even pressed his teeth gently against the sensitive nub. 

“I– Val- l-lord, I– f-f– I mean, I- oh G-gods, oh Gods…!” Reed panted out as Valentine kept ravishing his chest, the man’s free hand even coming to tease at Reed’s opposite nipple. He swore his mind short circuited, electric-like pleasure shooting through him. It felt so good it almost hurt, and Reed arched his back into Valentine’s mouth, leaning into his every touch and babbling nonsense that resembled his name and other complaints to the Gods as he lost himself further and further in pleasure.

Pressure built up quickly, his dick aching and throbbing in Valentine’s hold. It built and built until it threatened to spill - and it was just before Reed reached his limit that Valentine pulled away, robbing him of all this mind-numbing pleasure all at once.

Reed almost cried, falling back against the desk and barely avoiding slamming the back of his head against the wood. “W-wh–” he tried to ask, his heavy and sharp breaths coming out in wheezes. Did he do something wrong? Did Valentine grow bored? What was happening? Reed opened his mouth to apologize, but Valentine shook his head and shushed him once again.

“I cannot allow you to come before I have even finished, now, can I?” Valentine said, letting out a low chuckle. “Tsk, tsk, teenagers… always so excited and eager, so self-centered you miss the big picture…” he complained, running a hand through his own hair. “Surely you must understand that you cannot expect me to pleasure you so much without getting something in return, yes?”

If Reed wasn’t so lost in his arousal he might’ve said something about how he thought it was how rewards worked - or perhaps he wouldn’t, for he had learned not to talk back to Valentine as much as he used to when he was younger. All he did was stare at him with confusion, only understanding what he was insinuating once he saw him open his pants and free his member, Reed’s eyes widening in shock.

Oh Gods.

“I–” Reed started with fear, attempting to crawl away from Valentine. “Um, I don’t–”

“Shh,” Valentine said, reaching for Reed cheek’s and rubbing a thumb against his skin. “Do you not trust me? I told you I would make you feel good… didn’t I?”

There was something truly wicked in the sweet tone Valentine employed, in the sharp toothed smile he offered and in the way his eyes narrowed as he peered down at Reed. Something that made him uncomfortable despite the reassurance, despite the fact that Valentine had kept up his promise of kindness thus far. Still, Reed knew he couldn’t afford showing his doubts outwardly, and he nodded. 

“Y-you did I… s-sorry I just, I’m… uh… n-nervous, I’ve never…” he stammered, peeking back down at Valentine’s cock. It was large, he thought. Far larger than his own. Would he grow to be so big, or was Valentine simply… Reed swallowed. He knew what was coming, he wasn’t so innocent as to not know what sex was - but it didn’t mean he was ready. 

Oh, all the time he spent steaming in jealousy whenever his fellow gangsters bragged about the latest prostitute they fucked felt especially sour now. Reed was finally about to lose the virginity he’d been so eager to throw away, and only now did he realize he was absolutely not ready.

Not that Valentine cared.

“It will be fine,” Valentine said firmly, pressing his thumb between Reed’s lips to force them open. Then, he brought his other hand to Reed’s lips, forcing three fingers into his mouth. “Just suck on these, lest you want it to hurt?”

Reed almost choked on his saliva, but he shook his head. He didn’t want it to hurt. He didn’t like pain, he was pretty sure of that. So he only allowed himself to hesitate a moment before he wrapped his hand around Valentine’s wrist to steady himself and ran his tongue against his fingers, trying to ignore the salty taste of his skin. He was as thorough as possible, even drooling all over himself as he took as much of his fingers as he could without gagging. “It’s like giving a blowjob!” he could hear one of his friends laugh at the back of his head, remembering all the times they had eaten any phallic-shaped object and tried to see how much of them they could fit down their throat.

Whoever got it in the furthest would then be mocked and called a slut, and Reed even heard of young gangsters daring each other to sneak into the red light district and pass themselves as a prostitute since they were already “so good at the trade”. It never seemed to end well, and the thought caused his throat to close up, which didn’t really help the gagging situation. He coughed and nearly retched, jerking his head to the side so he could be free from Valentine’s fingers. He covered his mouth with a hand, tears burning at the corner of his eyes.

Valentine let out a quiet mocking snort, though by the time Reed got himself to look over Valentine was already busy with other things, such as grabbing Reed’s legs and spreading them as wide as he could. “I–” Reed tried to say, hoping he could plea for Valentine to slow down, but the glance that Valentine gave him was enough to shut him up.

To his merit, Valentine was shockingly gentle as he rubbed a finger against Reed’s hole and pushed it inside. He was slow and careful, but it didn’t change how weird it felt. Reed had always wondered if it would hurt, for it seemed like it would. He’d heard some gangsters complain they couldn’t walk properly for a while after particularly passionate intercourse, after all. As of now, it wasn’t exactly pain Reed felt, but rather… discomfort. It didn’t feel bad, yet it didn’t feel good either. It was simply a strange intrusion that pushed deeper and deeper inside of him. A taste of what was to come.

Reed let out a shaky sigh, forcing himself to relax as best as he could. It was what he was supposed to do, right? Relax? It felt natural, for he feared it might start to truly hurt were he to remain as tense as he was. So he did his best to breathe and relax, though the former grew quick and sharp once Valentine started to bend his finger inside and pulled out only to add another one. 

Reed forced his eyes shut, his hand gripping onto the side of the desk. “You’re doing well,” Valentine did encourage him, his free hand rubbing circles against Reed’s inner thigh. “Such a good boy…” he chuckled darkly, and though it was supposed to be a praise Reed couldn’t help but feel wrong. Why was Valentine laughing? Was something funny? Was he making fun of him? Why? Wasn’t this supposed to feel good?

Reed bit at his bottom lip. He was the only one who was making this miserable, he told himself. Valentine was being kind to him, he’d kissed him and ravished him so much there was no way he was doing this out of malice. How dare he disrespect such a selfless gift? Valentine was right after all - he was self centered, to the point he kept silently complaining about anything that didn’t go his way. He could see it now, and Reed felt absolutely horrible.

So he exhaled slowly against his hand and stared at the wall, waiting for it to feel good, waiting for Valentine to be satisfied, wanting him to be satisfied. 

He didn’t have to wait too long. Valentine’s fingers rubbed against Reed’s inner walls, and Reed couldn’t help but feel so grateful that he hadn’t gone through his body modification plans yet, for he doubted the claws he wanted to change his hands into would’ve felt great. They still felt weird, up until they reached for a spot that knocked all the breath out of Reed’s lungs and caused his entire body to tense up and twitch. “A-ah–” he gasped, pressing a hand firmly against his mouth.

Valentine’s smile grew larger, and he kept rubbing at the spot with a hum. Suddenly, Reed went from uncomfortable and miserable to so incredibly aroused again, the teasing touches setting his erection on fire and causing him to shake. Moans after moans escaped Reed, each louder than the last, and so much blood pooled down his crotch that the world spun wildly around him. 

“I- what’s - o-oh my – G-gods…” Reed moaned and panted, wide eyes looking at Valentine with pure feverish confusion. Oh Gods, he wanted more, so much more - he felt himself squirm against the desk and whine whenever Valentine pulled his fingers back and didn’t pay attention to that spot, only to moan embarrassingly loud whenever he pressed and thrust against it. He didn’t even mind the feeling of his fingers inside of him anymore, letting him spread them without additional complaints.

Like all good things, it eventually had to end. Valentine pulled his fingers out, the motion accompanied by a whiny complaint from Reed, who panted and gave Valentine a pleading look, feverish eyes getting lost in Valentine’s cold stare. His hips twitched upwards into the air, in search for any sort of friction that would relieve his torturous arousal.

Valentine chuckled. “To think you were just crying about how scared you were… now look at you,” he commented in a low voice, tugging Reed closer to him and pressing his member against his hole, the feeling of it causing Reed’s entire body to shake with apprehension. “So quick to give in…”

Reed swallowed. Though he did want it, wanted nothing more than to be allowed more pleasure, more touches to his prostate, his previous anxiety was still present. Valentine seemed so big Reed doubted his fingers had been enough to prepare him for it, though he did his best not to show his apprehension. Instead, he kept staring up in Valentine’s eyes, wishing so badly he would kiss him again but too afraid to make any demands. 

Valentine pressed himself inside, and though he remained relatively slow there was a twinge of impatience. Reed could feel it in the way his hold of his thighs tightened, nails digging into Reed’s flesh and causing him to whimper. He could feel it in the way Valentine’s dick throbbed inside of him, the way his jaw clenched. Valentine was enjoying this, meanwhile Reed felt full, full, so full it was starting to hurt. His ass protested to the intrusion, which indeed felt too large no matter how much Valentine had fingered him. Absentmindedly, Reed wondered what it would’ve been if he hadn’t, for the pain started to feel a bit too sharp for his liking, bringing tears to his eyes.

“I-it hurt, it– h-hurts,” he complained quietly, immediately regretting it when it earned him an exasperated look from Valentine. “Sorry,” he immediately added, biting at his fingers to stop himself from saying anything more.

Valentine didn’t react much further than that, letting out a deep sigh once he was fully in. Reed’s body shook as he tried to accommodate to his length, each of his exhale accompanied with a small whine. Valentine’s hand ran up Reed’s chest, pinching at a nipple harshly and resulting in a loud whimper from Reed, whose back arched immediately into the touch while his vision blurred so much Reed swore there was something wrong with him. His touches seemed impatient, as if he was annoyed that Reed needed time to accommodate at all, but it only made Reed feel more grateful that Valentine was allowing him any time at all.

Before long, Valentine started to move, hand leaving Reed’s chest to hold at his hips firmly. He pulled back, and then pushed himself in further, slow and gentle for a handful of thrusts to ease Reed into his pace. It was a strange feeling to have something so big thrust inside of him, and Reed wasn’t sure if he liked it. His comfort came when Valentine pushed in further, his cock rubbing against Reed’s prostate and causing him to cry out again. He tightened around Valentine’s cock, which resulted in his thrusts growing harsher as he pulled all the way out before he shoved himself fully in, forcing himself into Reed so hard he thought he might fall off the desk.

The thrust sent a jolt of pure pleasure through him, his moan turning into a cry that hurt his throat. Valentine’s hold of his hip was tight, so tight it hurt, his intense eyes turning feverish as they peered down at Reed. He shoved himself in over, and over, and over, effectively slamming his hips into Reed and tearing more screams out of his throat. He was being so violent, the thrusts started to hurt, hurt, hurt - hurt more than they felt good. Pleasure turned into torture though Reed’s screams sounded the same. Tears welled up in his eyes and Reed tried to struggle, squirm and beg Valentine to stop - but any words he managed to speak out were broken by another scream.

“Plea– ah! It- h-hurts, it hurts, it hurts it hurts it hurts!!” he managed to eventually sob, hand hitting against the desk while the other gripped at his own hair. Another thrust and Reed’s vision flashed white, his body burning with pleasure and pain at the same time. The way he tensed in result only seemed to please Valentine further, and he was about to beg him to stop before Valentine suddenly took hold of his dick and started stroking him quickly, so quick Reed thought he might die from the sudden rush of pleasure.

He couldn’t formulate even a single word, his head falling back against the desk as his body shook and twitched and nearly convulsed. He swore he was choking on air, on his own spit, as he was absolutely overcome with overwhelming pleasure and pain. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks and Reed wasn’t sure if they were happy or sorrowful. He couldn’t think, couldn’t even see - so much so that he actually jumped with surprise as he felt Valentine’s lips against his own again.

If he were in any proper state of mind he might’ve wondered if perhaps he was being too loud for the man’s liking. As it was, all he could do was lean into the kiss, accept his tongue inside of his mouth and desperately moan and cry against him. He was so beside himself that he actually gripped onto Valentine’s hair and tugged, wrapping a leg around him and digging his nails into his scalp. It was too much, too much, too much, he was going to die, he couldn’t take it, Valentine was going to kill him…!

His orgasm hit him like a truck. His vision flashed a painful white, ears ringing as he tensed against Valentine. Cum erupted from his member and stained Valentine’s hand, his own stomach… it felt hot, so hot Reed might’ve mistaken it for something like blood or boiling water it he didn’t know better. Valentine’s thrusts didn’t even stop, and he instead kept slamming into him with such force that even the pleasure Reed felt upon each hit of his prostate was turning painful as well. 

That was, until Valentine eventually forced himself so deep inside of Reed he felt himself knock several stacks of papers and other trinkets off the desk, the sound of them clattering on the floor far away despite being so close. He felt something warm fill him, and he didn’t need to think too hard to understand it was cum. Valentine’s cum. Inside of him.

Reed didn’t know if he was disgusted or delighted. All he felt right now was tired. So incredibly tired, he swore he was about to pass out. The world kept spinning and he could barely breathe, not even noticing that Valentine had broken their kiss until he heard the sound of his own panting. His body was limp, faint shivers coursing through him until he laid completely still. 

The only sound filling the room was his heavy breaths, as well as the wet noise of Valentine pulling out. Reed glanced at him, watching him as he wiped himself clean with a handkerchief which he then discarded on Reed’s spent form before he fixed his clothes and tightened his tie. Finally, after putting his gloves back on, he ran a hand through his own hair, slicking it back into place.

It was as if nothing had happened.

“See? Did it not feel good?” Valentine asked.

Reed opened his mouth, before closing it. It… did feel good, didn’t it? So incredibly good Reed had thought he might die for just a moment. Yet there was a strange feeling twisting his stomach as he sat up and watched Valentine’s release gush out of him. Something akin to disgust and perhaps just a bit of shame. Something that told him it was wrong, even though it couldn’t have been. This was a gift from Valentine after all, a reward - there was no reason for it to not feel good.

Yet he couldn’t help but think of his pain, of how Valentine didn’t slow down despite Reed’s desperate attempts at pleas for him to do so. The thoughts came with a sour taste in Reed’s mouth that wasn’t washed away by the euphoria of the afterglow, yet he still smiled and nodded. “I… it felt… great,” he said, and no matter how much it felt like a lie he knew it to be the truth, and simply brushed his discomfort off as simple stress and anxiety over losing his virginity. He knew it was a difficult time for anyone after all, and he was happy it had been with someone like Valentine, happy it had been a reward. It proved that Valentine liked him and valued him. “Thank you so much… l-lord Valentine.”

Valentine smirked, taking out a cigarette and a lighter and sitting himself into a comfortable sofa. “Clean yourself up, boy,” he ordered. “And fix the mess you’ve made of my desk. Then go back to your room, and do not come to me until I summon you.”

“Yes, lord Valentine,” Reed responded automatically, quick to wipe the mess he had made of himself.

“And no one shall know of these events, is that clear?” Valentine added.

“Yes, lord Valentine,” Reed repeated. 

Deep inside, he wondered if there had been any other boys that had received such rewards from Valentine. Reed hoped he had been the only one.


	2. The third

It had been weeks since Valentine had first stolen Reed’s virginity, yet he couldn’t get it out of his mind. Not when the man kept touching him and looking at him in such a way that ignited his body all over again and forced him to hide in his room for the rest of the evening to calm his nerves. 

They’d done it again, the second time just as intense and confusing as the first. He still wasn’t sure if this was a good thing, yet told himself that it was. Because why wouldn’t it be? It felt amazing, far better than Reed ever thought he could feel to the point he could barely reach the same amount of satisfaction with his own hand or pillow. His doubts were the highest when he wasn’t aroused, usually right after the act or when Valentine touched him when he wasn’t exactly in the mood. When his arousal was high, however, he couldn’t help but want Valentine to fuck him over and over again, not caring about whether it was right or not.

It was a bit strange, to have his state of mind change so dramatically, his mind completely overtaken by his lust and needs. It made him feel disgusting, so out of control - and yet here he was yet again, curled up in his bed and legs squeezed against each other as he squirmed and relished in the friction, his breathing heavy and face warm.

It wasn’t the same. It wasn’t enough, he thought as he palmed himself, the ghost sensations of Valentine’s hands upon his skin torturing him. He bit his lips, thought of Valentine’s mouth against him, his tongue deep in his mouth, his hands on his chest… A small moan escaped him, before he pressed his free hand against his mouth to silence himself.

It was unfair, he thought. He kept trying to think of pretty girls as he jerked off but his mind always circled back to Valentine, his only true experience with sex. 

He needed to do it again.

Valentine… had told him it was okay. To be so aroused from such little touches. Last time they’d had sex, Valentine told him he should stop hiding it, should tell him when he wanted it. Reed assumed it meant in the moment, but he wondered if it would be okay to come to him and ask him to fuck him again. He couldn’t see why not, as Valentine seemed to take great enjoyment out of it - but he didn’t want to seem demanding. Not to him. He was in no place to do that.

His chest squeezed with anxiety. He didn’t want to be punished when all he wished for was Valentine’s positive attention, but he felt like he was going to go insane if he didn’t receive it right here and now. A couple of jerky thrusts into his own hand and Reed was decided, keeping his shirt loose over his thin frame in hope its length might hide the tent at his crotch as he walked out of the room, forgetting to put his shoes on as he headed down the stairs. 

Pushing past the few gangsters roaming the corridors, Reed stopped in front of Valentine’s door. He first pressed his ear against it, wondering if there was anyone else in the room - but considering the complete silence he was met with, he decided he wasn’t. For a moment, he even feared Valentine wasn’t inside - but he noticed the faint light that escaped below the door, which brought a quiet sigh of relief from him.

It took a moment, and then another, for Reed to brace himself. He took a deep breath and straightened up, holding up his fist. He wanted to knock, he truly did - but it was so terrifying. Valentine was the one to bring people into his office, and if one were to invite themselves in it was because they had something to report. Not because they were horny and needy. Reed swallowed heavily, thought about running away - before he shook his head, cursed at himself under his breath, and finally knocked softly. 

“Come in,” Valentine’s voice soon responded, and Reed knew there was no turning back.

He opened the door slowly, the sound of its creaking causing a burst of anxiety to rush through his veins as he remembered all the beatings he had received in this very room. Another deep exhale. You aren’t going to be beaten today, he told himself. Well, unless Valentine took offense to his demand.

Gods, Reed really hoped he wouldn’t.

“Hi uh… Are you busy?” Reed asked lamely.

Valentine raised an eyebrow from behind his desk, putting down his book. “Do you have something to report?” he asked.

Reed grimaced. “No,” he admitted, his entire body tense as he stood uselessly at the door. “I… uh, had something to ask you…”

Valentine stared at him for a moment, studying his face before his eyes ran down the rest of Reed’s body. Did he notice his arousal? Reed had no idea, but apparently the sight of him was enough to interest him.

“Come closer,” he ordered, and Reed obeyed. 

The door closed heavily behind him, the sound causing him to jump. His heart hammered in his chest and it wasn’t just out of arousal. He kept his head down, standing in front of Valentine’s desk, though it didn’t seem to be enough as the man shook his head and motioned at Reed to come hither.

“I said, come closer,” he repeated himself, an edge of impatience in his voice.

“S-sorry,” Reed squeaked out. “Uh– Lord… Valentine,” he added, walking around his desk and standing next to his chair instead.

Valentine turned to face him, then, placing a hand on Reed’s hips. The touch was simple, yet it felt heavy. It was such an intense warmth Reed might’ve winced from how much his skin burned, all of his heated blood pooling to his crotch and causing his dick to ache inside of his pants. 

“So, what is it that you desired to inquire?” Valentine asked, thumb rubbing circles against Reed’s side.

Reed had to remind himself to breathe. “I…” he trailed off, trying to find his words before he embarrassed himself or annoyed Valentine more with his incessant spluttering. “Was wondering if… I could steal some moment of your time and uh…”

Valentine tilted his head to the side attentively, coaxing him to go on.

“…I was wondering if it would be okay to… do the things… that you… that we… have been doing…” he eventually managed to get out, internally cursing himself for his lack of eloquence. 

“And what is it that we have been doing?” Valentine asked. “You need to be more precise. Do you perhaps mean our lessons in regards to discipline?”

“N-no! No, I mean– that’s… fine, it’s fine, but- n-no… please no,” Reed immediately responded, grimacing at the way he’d raised his high pitched voice in panic, his heart missing a beat. Anything but discipline. Especially right now. “I meant the things where you… touch me, and stuff. You know…” he pouted, his cheeks burning a bright red as he stared away, suddenly finding Valentine’s desk fascinating.

“Eyes on me, boy,” Valentine immediately said, forcing Reed to look back at him. “And once again with the guessing games. I touch you during our disciplinary lessons as well, but it is not what you want. Do you perhaps mean this,” he asked, his hand sliding from Reed’s hip to his backside, fingers squeezing at Reed’s ass and bringing an embarrassingly high pitched moan out of him. Reed even had to hold onto the desk not to stumble, his head already spinning. “Or do you desire something more?”

“M-more… something more,” Reed answered, eyes fluttering shut as he relished in the way Valentine squeezed and massaged at his ass. “Please…”

“Now, now. You are not a child anymore, and know what these acts are called, do you not?” Valentine insisted. “Tell me exactly what you want, and I shall give it to you. Fail to do this, and I fear I will have to lock you in your room until you have learned, or perhaps I shall use my cane.”

Reed’s stomach dropped at the mention of the cane. “N-no, I– I’m sorry, lord Valentine,” he sighed shakily, forcing his eyes open to look at him the way Valentine always told him to. “I… I want to have sex, Lord Valentine. Please.”

Valentine’s lips curled up in a smirk. “Good boy,” he said, a hand running through Reed’s hair. “It wasn’t too complicated, now, was it?”

Reed nodded, leaning into the kind touch and feeling his heart swell. Following orders felt nice sometimes, he thought. 

“Undress yourself fully,” Valentine ordered, letting go of Reed to instead lean back in his chair. 

The sudden lack of any touch made Reed want to whine, but he swallowed it down to instead do as Valentine said. He opened his shirt and let it fall off his shoulders, before doing the same with his pants and underwear. It was growing easier to show himself to Valentine, knowing that his gaze upon him was positive and that being naked in front of him meant that Valentine could ravish him again. So instead of trying to hide, he smiled shyly at the man, allowing his heavy stare to arouse him instead of scare him.

“Sit on my lap. Facing me.”

That was… different, Reed thought. He’d been ready to climb onto his desk once more, though he guessed that would be a nice change of pace. It meant he was closer to Valentine, after all. Perhaps he could even hope for an embrace, though that thought quickly made his throat close up with strange discomfort. An embrace from Valentine sounded… strangely disheartening. No matter how much comfort he craved since he’d lost his father. Perhaps it was because of it, really, for the only person to ever embrace him before had been him. Reed didn’t know. He wasn’t in the mood to think of it.

After just a beat of hesitation, Reed climbed onto Valentine’s lap, straddling him. Their faces were so close as a result, Reed could feel Valentine’s breath upon his skin. It was hot and mind-numbing, acting akin to an aphrodisiac to Reed’s cloudy mind. His eyelids fell, and it was a struggle for him not to immediately kiss him.

He wasn’t allowed to initiate touches, he knew that. He wouldn’t dare do that now.

Valentine’s hands ran down his back and rested against his backside, causing Reed to sigh out shakily. “Were you touching yourself?” he asked.

“Y-yeah…” Reed replied. “Is that uhm, bad?” he then asked, realizing that perhaps a lie might’ve been better.

“No,” Valentine replied, helping melt some of Reed’s rising anxiety. “It is understandable, especially for a boy your age. Tell me, what were you thinking about?”

“I- u-uh…” Reed tried looking away, before Valentine’s voice echoed in the back of his head and told him to keep his eyes on him. So it was what he did, as difficult as it was to face him. “I was thinking of, of you… lord Valentine…”

“I see,” Valentine replied with no more interest than before. “Is that the reason you came to me?”

“Yes… I… I couldn’t help but want… this… again…” Reed replied, and when Valentine’s stare hardened he corrected himself: “I-I mean, I couldn’t help but want… sex, again.”

Valentine hummed, seemingly pleased. His fingers ran up Reed’s spine, sending a shiver through his entire body. “I have to admit I did not expect you to have the courage to come to me. Though it is a pleasant surprise.”

Reed swallowed. “I’m glad if it could please you, my lord,” he replied quietly.

Valentine’s hand rested against Reed’s jaw, thumb running over his lips. “I do notice you are still lacking in discipline. Perhaps I shall use this occasion to teach you how to ask for things properly,” he added, before chuckling when Reed tensed up. “No need to worry. It shall be pleasurable,” he reassured him, pulling Reed’s face closer. “Tell me what you desire in this moment, where you wish for me to touch you.”

Valentine was asking him to… to order him around? Was that right? He must’ve been dreaming - but if that was the case, he surely wouldn’t let this opportunity pass. “I… want a kiss,” he admitted, his lips quivering with anxiety despite the fact he was following Valentine’s orders. “A-and your hands… on me, I– I like… when you… uh…”

“No useless blabbering,” Valentine told him, his tone low and laced with such danger Reed couldn’t help but flinch.

“I-I’m sorry, Lord Valentine,” Reed automatically replied, before forcing himself to let out a long exhale. “I like when you touch my chest and p-play with it, sir. Lord. M-my lord.”

Valentine chuckled, seemingly amused with Reed’s clumsy attempts at manners. “Good boy. Can’t you see how much easier things are when you voice your needs?” he praised him with a tone that made Reed want to bury himself in a hole and die. The hand that pet his hair should’ve made it better, but it instead made him feel even more ashamed. 

The only thing that cheered him up was the way Valentine leaned in, closer and closer until their lips brushed against each other and Valentine dug his teeth into Reed’s bottom lip. Instantly Reed found himself wrapping his arms around Valentine’s neck, pressing their bodies flush and grinding his hips against Valentine as best as he could. Valentine’s tongue pressed past Reed’s lips, who couldn’t help but moan into their kiss. Soon enough and he was drowning, Valentine’s kiss so overwhelming he was certain it alone could bring him to completion.

Then came the hands and Reed felt the world collapse around him. They squeezed at his chest and immediately pinched and twisted his nipples so hard that the wave of pleasure that hit him made his dick drip with precum. It twitched uselessly against his stomach, an angry fiery red that begged for friction that he wasn’t allowed to receive quite yet. All he could do was arch into each of Valentine’s touches and rub himself against him, moan after moan cascading from his mouth and straight into Valentine’s own - that was, until Valentine broke the kiss and instead pressed his lips against Reed’s neck.

“Do you desire anything else?” Valentine asked, his voice sickly sweet. Like one would speak to a needy child. 

“I want, I want…” Reed hesitated, his mind too numbed by pleasure for him to remember the correct words. His breathing was heavy, coming out in hot puffs as he wiped the drool off his face, before he finally gathered himself enough to speak: “I want… more kisses. I like your uh… mouth, on me, and I like… I want… uh… I want you to, maybe touch my… y’know… thing….” he said lamely, his cheeks burning so much he swore his skin would melt right off.

“No, I do not know. What is your thing?” Valentine asked him, pinching his nipples so hard it hurt. “Tell me. Use your words.”

Reed let out a high pitched whine, gripping onto the back of Valentine’s shirt tightly. “I’m sorry,” he quickly said, squeezing his watering eyes shut as Valentine didn’t let go of him. “I w-want you to touch my d-dick, my dick I want you t-to stroke it, a-and stuff… please… p-please, lord Valentine…”

Valentine let out a long sigh. “I should punish you for how difficult you are being, really. Be grateful I am in such a kind mood,” he told him, dragging his tongue over Reed’s neck, sucking over a spot that wasn’t already colored a deep purple. 

“Yes, thank you, lord Valentine,” Reed sighed in relief as Valentine let go of his poor chest, his hands instead descending down Reed’s fluttering stomach. Fingers wrapped around his dick in a tight hold, and Valentine started stroking him slowly - almost agonizingly slow, though Reed would never dare voice out a complaint. Instead his breath hitched and more moans clawed their way out of his throat as Reed tilted his head back and thrust his hip into Valentine’s hold. “T-thank you, lord Valentine thank you, thank you t-thank– you…!” he repeated, hoping it would encourage Valentine to accelerate, to kiss him more, bite him more, touch him more.

It did, at least a little. Valentine kept ravishing his neck, his shoulders, going as far low as his collarbone before he came back up to press their lips together once more. Reed shook against him, his body burning with such intense need Reed could barely hold it together. Whenever his mouth wasn’t busy with Valentine’s own, all he could do was moan his name out, his voice raising to an embarrassing volume. 

“Are you truly satisfied with nothing more than a handjob?” Valentine eventually asked against his ear, his hand slowing down and squeezing at the base of Reed’s dripping erection. “Surely you wouldn’t dare waste my time in such a way, would you?”

Reed tensed up, his boiling blood immediately turning into ice at the venomous sound of Valentine’s voice. “N-no… no, I came– h-hnn… I came to have s-sex,” he insisted. “I came to have y-you… inside me…”

Valentine’s lips stretched into a grin. “Good,” he said, bringing his free hand to cup Reed’s face.

Reed was so ready he actually parted his lips and turned is head to the side to take him in mouth, but Valentine shook his head and held Reed’s jaw in place. 

“You are the one who wants it, therefore you will be the one preparing yourself for me,” Valentine told him.

“Wh- I… but I dunno how to do it?” Reed replied with bashful confusion, before cringing. “Don’t… know. I don’t know how to do it,” he corrected himself, knowing how much Valentine detested when he spoke so familiarly.

“I will guide you. It isn’t very complicated,” Valentine reassured him. “Suck on your fingers like you have with mine, until they are as wet as possible,” he told him.

Reed did as he was asked, letting go of Valentine’s shirt to press his fingers inside. How many did Valentine put inside of him, usually? Two? No… he was pretty sure it was three. They didn’t feel quite as large as Valentine’s fingers in his mouth, but they were at least less invasive. He didn’t feel quite as violated as he sucked at his fingers, and managed to fit them almost down to the knuckle this time. Though it was more manageable, he did miss the feeling of Valentine shoving his fingers into his mouth. There was something so impossibly arousing about it that Reed was missing, though he had to admit that Valentine’s current heavy stare as Reed ran his tongue over his own fingers was something special of its own. 

“This should be enough,” Valentine eventually said. “Take them out.”

Reed pulled his fingers out of his mouth and held them against his ass, peeking up at Valentine bashfully for more instructions.

“Push one finger in. I would advise you to be slow lest you desire for it to hurt,” he said, and Reed felt himself shudder at the thought. 

He shifted a bit, holding himself up with a hand on Valentine’s shoulder as he pressed his finger against his hole. It felt weird, wrong. He shouldn’t be doing this, he suddenly thought with panic - the same sort of panic he’d felt the first time he’d seen Valentine’s dick, and even the second. It was like he suddenly realized how weird and unnatural this situation was, just before things got serious.

But things were already serious, weren’t they? They’d been serious ever since Valentine had first told him to undress. No, it had been serious since the first time he’d felt Valentine’s fingers brush against the small of his back while his eyes lingered on his form. It had always been serious. There was no reason to back out now.

Especially not if it meant keeping Valentine waiting and disappointing him.

Reed only hesitated another moment before he forced himself to sigh and push his finger in, letting out a whimper. The feeling was just as foreign and displeasing as it had been last time, though he at least had control now. Well, as much control as he had whenever Valentine was around. He peeked back up again, looking into Valentine’s eyes and pushing his finger in deeper once he saw him nod.

“What’s that thing you do when it… y’know… feels good and stuff…” Reed muttered with a pout, his finger rubbing blindly inside of himself. “I can’t feel it…”

Valentine let out a soft chuckle. “You will have to go deeper for that,” he told him, and upon witnessing Reed press more and more of his finger inside, his eyes narrowed with amusement. “Deeper.”

“I-it’s already so far– a-ah,” he tensed up once the tip of his finger brushed against the sensitive spot he’d been so impatient to find. He felt himself twitch and shudder against Valentine, his nails digging into the expensive fabric of his shirt as his entire body shook. “F-fuck…”

“It seems you’ve found it,” Valentine commented with amusement. “Push deeper.”

“B-but it hurts a bit…” Reed complained, his body rejecting his finger with how quickly he’d been shoving it inside of himself. 

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Valentine asked, his dark tone a warning. 

Reed flinched, though the resulting pain from the sudden tension in his body made him force himself to relax. “N-no, I’m sorry, lord Valentine,” he quickly said, forcing more of his finger inside of him.

“Breathe,” Valentine ordered him, and Reed obeyed. He took a deep breath, and let out a slow yet shaky exhale. “Bend your finger inside. You need to make more space for the next one,” he then advised, and Reed couldn’t help but whimper as he followed his orders. It felt weird. He just wanted to rub at his prostate again.

He found every excuse to tease that spot. Valentine told him to thrust his finger in and out and he did, reaching as deep as he could and hitting his prostate with each thrust. When he added his second finger it felt even better, and though he scissored his hole the way Valentine told him to, by the time he was down to the third finger all he did was fuck himself them the way he wished Valentine would fuck him, quick yet not quite as rough as he knew Valentine would get. 

It felt good. Reed didn’t know he could make himself feel so good, hadn’t dared put anything inside of himself even after Valentine had fucked him. He’d been missing out, he realized that now. Each thrust brought a small mewl out of him, his eyes fluttering shut as he lost himself just enough to forget Valentine was right there - that was, until the sound of his voice made him crash down from the comfortable little cloud he’d been floating in.

“That’s enough,” Valentine said, grabbing hold of Reed’s wrist. “You’re ready. Pull them out, and undo my trousers.”

“O-okay…” Reed said, making himself small as if he’d somehow done something wrong. He pulled his fingers out, immediately missing their presence, and instead opened Valentine’s pants.

“Take it out,” Valentine said, and Reed blushed as he took hold of Valentine’s member and pulled it out of his pants.

It felt hard and hot in his hand. Reed felt himself shake just holding it, his lips quivering as he peeked back up at Valentine. “Should I… get on the desk, or…” he asked quietly, his voice small and shaking with apprehension.

“No,” Valentine replied, placing his hands on Reed’s hips and pulling him closer. “You will put it inside you. Sit on it.”

“W-wh–” Reed tried to ask, eyes wide and cheeks a deep crimson red before he stopped himself. No unnecessary questions or blabbering, he could hear Valentine’s voice chastise him. Pressing his lips tightly together, he shifted so that Valentine’s dick pressed against his hole, the sensation causing him to shake. “Uh, like this…?”

“Indeed,” Valentine said, leaning in to press a gentle kiss against Reed’s lips. “You’re doing good. Now sit on it. Do not be unnecessarily slow. You’ve already wasted plenty of time preparing yourself.”

“O-okay… sorry,” Reed said so quiet it was inaudible. Still, he was afraid, and it took Valentine gently rubbing at the small of his back soothingly for him to finally gather the courage to slowly sink down on his dick.

“Faster,” Valentine told him, and Reed whimpered.

I’m going as fast as I can, he wanted to snap back. Instead, he let out an exhale that sounded like half a sob as he forced more of Valentine’s cock inside of him, the man’s member stretching his insides so much his entire backside burned with dull pain. He only stopped when it was fully inside, teary eyes peeking up at Valentine in hopes for praise.

Said praise came in the form of a deep kiss, a hand at the back of his neck and the other squeezing almost painfully at his hip. “Now move. Up and down. Do not be afraid,” Valentine broke apart from him to say, his voice almost sounding strained as their foreheads rested against each other. 

Reed nodded and moved as best as he could. Up and down, as Valentine told him to. It felt difficult, especially when Valentine’s cock rubbed against his prostate and made Reed shake so badly he couldn’t help but fall back down onto his dick with a strangled moan. Still, he kept going, eventually building up a slow but steady pace. It did feel good, once he got over the initial pain. Just like it had last time, and the time before. 

Really, Reed wondered why he was even surprised by now.

Valentine grew impatient. Reed could tell with the way he growled at him to “hurry up” and the way he held at his hip so, so tight his nails were breaking through his skin. Reed did try to hurry, losing himself further and further in the escalating pleasure, but it wasn’t enough, not for Valentine. 

At first, all he did was thrust into Reed at the same time he came down, shoving his cock so deep inside of him Reed couldn’t help but cry out, his voice breaking as pleasure shot up through him like a bullet. Then he did it again, grabbing firm hold of Reed’s hips and slamming him down onto his dick. Another cry. Hiis vision flashed white with each forced thrust, until Reed got the message and bounced up and down Valentine’s cock enthusiastically, crying out each time it hit at his sensitive spot.

Valentine kissed him again, teeth digging into Reed’s bottom lip painfully, though Reed had learned by now to deal with the striking pain and even enjoy it. “Tell me, boy,” Valentine said, “tell me how it feels.”

“I-it feels– good, it feels good, very good, I l-love– ah! I love it, I love it, sir, lord, V-valentine, I love it…!” Reed immediately replied, too lost in his arousal to care about things like shame. His back arched as Valentine’s lips dragged down his neck and bit so deeply Reed swore he might draw blood. Reed slammed himself down against his cock just as hard as Valentine was thrusting into him, a hand stroking Reed’s cock so painfully quick he felt a couple of tears escape him. “O-oh Gods, oh Gods oh Gods please– m-more, please, more, more, more, a-ahn, more I love– this, I love this I love y– ah-n!!” he repeated, unable to quiet himself as his entire body shook with such unimaginable pleasure he swore he might die.

Reed came with a cry. His entire body tensed, a sob escaped him, and he shook so hard he might’ve fallen over if it weren’t for Valentine’s tight hold. Unbothered by Reed’s state, Valentine kept going, fucking into him as Reed rode his orgasm. He spilled all over Valentine’s hand but was too lost in pleasure to care. It was only once he relaxed, resting his head against Valentine’s shoulder and panting loudly, that he realized what he’d just done. But he was so tired, his entire body going limp as Valentine shoved him down his cock and came inside and brought weak shudder from him. 

He did want to apologize, knew he needed to - but he was so afraid that bringing attention to it might bring him punishment that he could avoid if he only shut himself up. Though the comfort of the afterglow embraced him and forced him to relax, his usual discomfort still hung close and forced his chest to tighten. Reed didn’t know what to do, his heart beating painfully against his ribcage, and he pulled away from Valentine to give him a shy look only to see him raise his stained hand to Reed’s face.

“You’ve made a mess,” Valentine noted. “Clean it up.”

Reed felt himself pale. “W-what?” he asked, looking around for a handkerchief - before Valentine grabbed his wrist with his free hand and shook his head.

“I said, clean it up,” he said, pressing cum-stained fingers against Reed’s lips. “Now.”

Reed’s throat closed up, Valentine’s tone making him want to cry and hide. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue over Valentine’s fingers, letting out a disgusted sound at the salty taste of his own release. It was so strong and gross and Reed felt so terribly embarrassed and humiliated, he couldn’t help but sniffle as he swallowed it down. It was his own fault, he told himself. He’d made a mess of lord Valentine’s hand. Of course he would have to clean it up.

Valentine was patient as Reed struggled through cleaning his hand, at least. He let him cough and gag on the taste as much as he wanted without formulating any sort of complaints, even when Reed had to take a moment to gather himself. Then, once Reed was all done, Valentine wiped his hand with the handkerchief in his breast pocket before dragging a thumb over Reed’s tear stained cheek, wiping away the one that threatened to fall from the corner of his eye.

“Good boy,” he praised him, and Reed was starting to feel less and less good about the name.

Still, his worries and negative feelings vanished when Valentine leaned in and kissed him one last time, as if he’d just sucked them away. All Reed was left with was uncomfortable warmth that he didn’t know what to do with, and a dull fire down the pit of his stomach that he knew wouldn’t be extinguished even with another orgasm.

“Now let me do my work,” Valentine eventually said once he let go of Reed, pulling out of him with a wet pop. “I’m sure you’ve still got things to do for me today, yes?”

Reed nodded and got up. “R-right. Of course,” he said in the most polite tone he could muster as he felt Valentine’s release drip down his leg. 

“And what do we say?” Valentine coaxed him with a raised eyebrow.

“T-thank you, lord Valentine. For your time and care,” Reed bowed his head.


	3. The one that shouldn't be

Reed pressed his lips tightly together as he pushed the heavy door to Valentine’s office open. His heart raced in his chest but he tried his best to ignore it, keeping his head high as to not offer the guards at each side of the door something to snicker at. Instead he gave them a harsh look that probably didn’t do anything to scare them at all, considering how much smaller he was compared to them, but did help his suffering self esteem just a little bit.

“Here you are,” Valentine said with a satisfied smirk that made Reed’s stomach twist into knots. “Close the door and come closer.”

Reed did as he was asked, for what else could he do but obey? He closed the door carefully, not wanting the sound of its slamming to unnerve him further, and walked over to Valentine slowly. He however made sure to stand far enough from Valentine that he wouldn’t be able to reach him lest he get up, which he knew the man wouldn’t do. No, he loved to make his prey offer themselves to him too much for that.

“What do you want?” Reed asked, as if he didn’t know the answer already.

Though Valentine was obviously annoyed, it didn’t show on his face quite as much as one might’ve expected. Perhaps he was getting used to Reed’s flippant disobedience just as much as Reed had to get used to Valentine’s abuse. Whatever it was, Reed tried to convince himself he didn’t care, and that it didn’t matter. Valentine was nothing to him.

“I told you to come closer,” Valentine said, tapping his claws against his wooden armchair. 

“And I asked you what do you want,” Reed responded. “Why me? Don’t you got some whores you can use for a quick fuck?” he then asked, his frustration and anxiety rising up and forming a lump in his throat as he spoke. His eyes begged to water but he didn’t let them, for he didn’t want to be so miserable in front of Valentine. Not right now. Not again. “What’s the point of doing this to me? Why’re you so obsessed with me? I’m not– I’m not that special that you’d keep me as your favorite…” he grimaced. “Your favorite fucktoy even so many years after I left, so– why?”

Valentine raised an eyebrow at the way Reed raised his shaky voice, before sinking back into a smile as he rested his chin against his palm. “It is true,” he admitted. “You aren’t as special as you’d like to be. That is why when you escaped, although it was angering, I did not waste much resources on finding you. I simply let you be, for I knew you wouldn’t amount to much without me. And I was correct - without me you were nothing but a petty thief, who messed with the wrong people and got himself in prison. Wasted potential, really,” he shook his head. “I was happy to let you rot, yet you kept going. You got out of prison, and you even had the nerves to go against me. A feeble attempt to come back to your roots, really. You couldn’t bear to come back willingly, so you made sure to throw yourself in my way in hopes I might pick you back up. Though you deny it, you know deep down that this is where you belong. With me. Owned by me. How could I refuse?”

“No,” Reed insisted, though his voice wavered, his hands trembled and his stomach dropped. He knew that Valentine was wrong, that he wasn’t quite as obsessed with him as Valentine was making it out to be. Each time Reed thought back of him was with deep seated anxiety, anger, sorrow - nothing that would make him want to come back. Working for him again had been his worst nightmare come true. 

Yet he couldn’t deny that it felt natural. Standing in front of him in a shameful, revealing outfit, Valentine’s eyes devouring him from head to toe while Reed’s heart hammered against his ribcage. It was all so familiar, Reed knew exactly what was about to come, knew there was no way he could fight it, and knew what to do to make it easier on himself. It was all instinct, built into him so long ago he could barely remember the way he was before. 

It shouldn’t be this way.

“Yes,” Valentine insisted, and Reed didn’t have the strength to fight much more. Especially not when he extended one of his clawed hands to Reed, malice dancing in his bright orange eyes. “Now come, lest you desire your friend to receive punishment after all?”

The threat hit Reed like a truck, and he almost stumbled backwards from the avalanche of anxiety that fell upon him. “Leave him alone…” he croaked out pitifully, before letting out a strained exhale and taking a step forward, allowing Valentine’s claws to run over his exposed thigh and grope at his ass. “…What do you need me to do?”

Valentine smiled. “There you are,” he said, tugging Reed closer. “Sit on my lap.”

Reed did so, straddling Valentine and staring as blankly as he could into his eyes so the man couldn’t chastise him for looking away. His hands rested on Valentine’s shoulders, unmoving, and he remained as still as he could as Valentine’s claws ran up the tight red corset that squeezed at his midsection. He didn’t let himself lean into the touches, didn’t so much as sigh out as his hands reached his chest, though it was hard not to tense up and twitch once clawed fingers rubbed at his nipples and pinched.

Reed closed his eyes and grit his teeth, not wanting a single sound to escape him as he held his breath. Perhaps if he bored Valentine enough he might let him go. Or perhaps it would push him to act on his threats. The latter sounded more likely, yet Reed couldn’t help but cling to his idiotic hopes. 

As if wanting to coax more reactions out of him, Valentine placed a hand at the back of Reed’s neck and pulled him closer. Reed only had a second to brace himself before Valentine pressed their lips together into a deep, aggressive and overwhelming kiss. It was all teeth and tongue, painfully so. Though Reed returned the kiss as little as he could and tried not to lose himself into it, it was difficult when Valentine invaded his mouth so deliciously, his hand torturing his chest in a way that made it near impossible for Reed not to let out the quietest of moans into his mouth.

Damn it.

Reed held tightly onto Valentine’s shoulders, wishing so badly that he could push him away but knowing he had no rights to. Instead he kept himself tense and unwilling, ignoring the way he instinctively sucked onto Valentine’s tongue and how much his body begged for him to arch into his hands. 

It wasn’t him. This wasn’t meant to be him. He refused to believe it.

“You want me,” Valentine murmured, pulling away from their kiss to press his lips against Reed’s ear. He breathed right into it, and Reed had to bite his tongue harshly not to let out a moan. “Look at you, fighting so hard against your arousal. But you cannot hide your body’s instinctive reactions,” he continued, tongue pressing into Reed’s ear while his hand descended from his chest to his crotch, rubbing fingers against the soft fabric of Reed’s lingerie, right against the bulge that had started to form. 

Reed shuddered, his hold of Valentine tightening, but still he refused to admit it or show any more positive reactions. “No,” he instead hissed out, even as his hip jerked up into Valentine’s hand. “You’re wrong.”

“Am I, now?” Valentine asked with disgusting amusement. He dragged his tongue down Reed’s neck, sucking onto the skin harshly and coloring it a deep purple. Yet another mark of ownership. Reed swore he was going to get sick, despite the shaky sigh that he failed to swallow. “Are you not tired of this charade already? You and I both know you are exactly the same as the boy who enthusiastically invited himself into my office over and over, offering himself to me so willingly… You relish in my attention. You want more. Your body begs for more.”

“No…” Reed whimpered, skin crawling and burning at the same time as Valentine spoke against his neck, boiling blood pooling down his crotch the more attention the man offered him. Thinking back to those times made Reed want to dissolve into acid, remembering how excited he’d been from Valentine’s attention and intimate touches, remembering how much affection had started to grow in his heart in response. It was wrong. Reed had always known. He’d simply indulged in it because it was easier than reject it, he knew that was the case.

He’d never truly wanted Valentine, never truly enjoyed his violations. No matter how much Valentine tried to convince him otherwise.

Valentine pushed Reed further down onto his lap, until his ass was resting right against Valentine’s crotch. “Yes,” Valentine insisted. “And if you want to keep your little friend safe, you better remember your lessons.”

Reed’s lips tugged down into a frown, his face warm with angry embarrassment. He knew it would come to this. No matter how much he resisted and how much he denied Valentine’s words, in the end he had to obey. He had to act like nothing but a whore here to satisfy his every need. It was what he’d become ever since Valentine caught him again. He didn’t come back as a gangster, but as Valentine’s plaything. Perhaps it was what he’d always been.

Reed rolled his hips against Valentine’s erection in a slow, calculated manner. It pressed right against his ass in a way that made him shudder, though he did his best to ignore it. He was just apprehensive. He was just mentally preparing himself. His body was just making it easier for him to handle. It was easier to find pleasure in his torture than to lament, he reminded himself.

Nothing more. 

“Good boy,” Valentine murmured, the words like a bullet shooting right through Reed’s chest. 

It hurt, like no other words could ever hurt him. A culmination of his shameful quest for Valentine’s approval, of his complicated and disgusting feelings towards the man, a reminder of his complete submission and of how little Valentine thought of him for his praise were nothing more than what one would coo to a dog who finally landed a trick. 

It was all Reed was to Valentine. He’d always known. He never cared.

The tears that burned at his eyes were no more than tears of shame in response to his embarrassing memories.

Reed did his best to keep his breathing even and reactions minimal, even as Valentine ran a hand through his hair, twisting the strands in between clawed fingers. They kissed against and Reed didn’t have the strength not to return it, moving his lips against the other’s and leaning into the kiss, eyes closed and mind somewhere else. Imagine it to be Lin, Reed told himself, though the cold mechanical hands against his heated skin made it hard to fully immerse himself in his imagination. 

Valentine’s kiss was shockingly gentle and Reed hated it. If only the man remained rough and merciless at all times it would be easier for Reed to remember how horrific any of his attention was. Yet it was in these moments, where Valentine was purposefully gentle and soft and warm that Reed found his heart begging for it to continue and begging to be a “good boy” to receive more, more and more. Valentine knew it. He did it on purpose, knowing all of Reed’s weaknesses and manipulating him into melting right into his hands.

And no matter how aware Reed was of it, it always worked.

Slowly Reed relaxed, his arousal rising to levels too high for him to ignore. He ground his stuttering hips sharply into Valentine’s erection, letting out a shuddering sigh as his body pleaded to have him inside, to receive more of Valentine rewarding touches. Clawed fingers wrapped around Reed’s member and stroked him slowly, while teeth nipped at his throat, and Reed was too tired to keep his moans quiet.

He gave in. Like he knew he would from the start.

Without needing any further orders, Reed freed Valentine’s erection, hand firmly wrapped around it and stroking just as slow as Valentine had with Reed’s member. He looked up at Valentine, face set in an angry pout as he met his narrowed and amused eyes. 

“Go on,” Valentine told him in a gentle tone. “Ride me.”

Just like old times, Reed thought bitterly to himself. 

He didn’t even need any preparation. Not with the way Valentine had forced himself upon him repeatedly since he’d won him back. He hadn’t been gentle, then. Hadn’t used this sickly sweet tone of voice. Hadn’t needed to order Reed to do anything. He’d shoved him down and fucked him against the bed, and though it hurt, though it left Reed crying and shaking miserably, he couldn’t help but wish he’d done that again. Then Reed wouldn’t be left hating himself as much as he did now.

He pressed Valentine’s erection against his hole, pushing his panties aside to allow for penetration. Without further hesitation he pressed it inside, deciding it would be best to hurry up no matter how much his body might protest - as, while he was still loose from past encounters with Valentine, he couldn’t help but hiss in pain at the sudden intrusion.

Valentine’s free hand held at Reed’s hip, and though he allowed Reed to take a moment to accommodate, the scrape of claws against his skin told him his patience wouldn’t last long. Reed shuddered, letting out a sharp exhale and wishing his heart to slow down before he started moving, immediately setting into a quick pace in hope to be over with all of this already.

It felt good. No matter how much Reed tried not to enjoy it, tried to squirm away whenever Valentine’s dick brushed against his prostate and quiet himself whenever the waves of pleasures pushed moans out of his throat - he couldn’t deny it. Soon enough and his pace grew quicker, until he was effectively slamming himself down on Valentine’s cock, each time with a moan louder than the last until his arousal grew too high to ignore. He gripped onto Valentine’s shirt and arched his back, the world starting to dissolve into stars as Valentine forced him down his cock with even more force. 

He couldn’t think anymore. Not about how upset he was, how little he wanted to enjoy it and how frustrated he was that Valentine was right about everything. All he cared about was how much he wanted to come, how much harder he wanted Valentine to fuck him, touch him, kiss him, mark him. It was mind numbing in the most disgustingly delicious ways. Who cared about how pathetic it made him, and how much Valentine mistreated him all the time? It felt good, in the end, when he gave in. Wasn’t it all that mattered?

Why did Reed try to fight back so hard all the time?

“F-fuck,” Reed cursed to himself, before letting out a high pitched whimper as he felt Valentine’s tongue press against the crook of his neck. “F-fuck…!” he repeated, voice shaky, weak and laced with so much pleasure Reed thought he might pass out. “M-more…” he even found it in himself to plead, falling right back into his old habits, for he knew Valentine wanted him to voice out each of his desires if he wanted them to come true. “M-more, please, more, more, I’m– close, more, please…!”

“You’re missing one thing here,” Valentine growled in a low, dangerous tone as claws dug into his skin and drew blood that dripped down his thigh. “More who?”

“L-Lord… Valent- ah! Lord Valentine, please…!” Reed immediately pleaded, the title feeling like ash in his mouth that he was only so happy to taste. He could afford to regret it and hate himself later, he told himself. Right now, he wanted more, needed more. He couldn’t afford not to reach his release when he was so deliciously close.

Valentine grinned against Reed’s neck, only grip at Reed’s hips and hold him still. The sudden, complete loss of pleasure felt like Reed had been completely robbed of air, his expression one of pure betrayal as he looked up at Valentine and attempted so desperately to squirm against his dick to no avail.

“W-what are you- I– I asked– p-please…?!” he stammered, his eyes filling with desperate tears. Did he seriously swallow back his dignity for nothing? 

Valentine huffed a laugh but didn’t respond. Instead, he forced Reed off his cock without much effort at all, and threw him over the desk like a ragdoll. The hard edge dug into Reed’s stomach and knocked the breath right out of him, his hands only barely able to save him from hitting his chin against the hard wooden surface.

“What the–” he tried to exclaim as he started to turn around, only for Valentine to push his face back down against the desk. Reed was about to voice another complaint, before Valentine shoved his cock deep inside of him in a quick motion, tearing a high pitched cry out of Reed instead.

Stars flashed in Reed’s eyes as Valentine picked up an absolutely merciless pace. He slammed his hips into Reed so hard Reed felt the desk tremble below them. Valentine was so harsh it hurt, the pain slithering up his spine and into his head, yet Reed didn’t care. No, the pain was just as good as the pleasure. It was overwhelming, so much so Reed couldn’t feel anything but Valentine’s cock thrusting in and out of him. 

He didn’t even need any additional friction to his own erection to reach his limit. His orgasm was accompanied by a cry as he blindly gripped onto some random shit of paper that he crumpled up in his hand, his back arching and entire body tensing up, tightening around Valentine’s cock as he shook all over. Tears flowed freely down his face, dripping onto the desk and smudging the ink of any document he found under himself. One thrust, and then another and Valentine came as well, his cum feeling like liquid fire pouring inside of him. 

Reed couldn’t breathe, his body weak and shaking and burning all over. Once Valentine pulled out, Reed just collapsed onto the ground, his legs buckling under his small weight. Valentine didn’t even care, though he did make some offhand comment about Reed messing up his desk. 

Reed wasn’t sure, perhaps it was simply a faraway thought in his mind. Everything sounded far away, his ears ringing and the world whirling around him. He was suddenly acutely aware of the slight sway in the airship’s flight, which didn’t help his sudden motion sickness. All he could do was look at the ground and wish the world to stop spinning around him, though as his vision came back into focus and he noted all the marks his body had gained from their intercourse, he wished he could go back to his previous dizziness.

His thighs were bruised, dried specks of blood coloring any scratches Valentine’s claws had left. Though he was grateful he hadn’t come on Valentine’s desk, for he was sure he would’ve had to clean it up in a less than comfortable manner, the sight of his cum stained panties sent a jolt of discomfort and regret through his heart. The feeling of Valentine’s own release dripping out of him was even worse. 

Oh Gods, he suddenly thought to himself, any comfort his afterglow may have brought him melting away. What had he done?

Valentine huffed a laugh. “Already regretting?” he asked, settling back comfortably into his chair. 

“I--” Reed choked onto his own words as he swallowed back a sob. He turned around to face Valentine and did his best to keep his eyes angry and hateful despite the tears that fell from them no matter how hard he tried to fight. Fuck you, he wanted to hiss. Instead, he got to his feet and took a step to the side. “I’ll go, now that you’re finished.”

Leaning against the desk to hold himself up, Reed attempted for an escape - only for Valentine to grab at his wrist and yank him back towards him with such force Reed almost fell right back down onto the ground.

“Oh, but I never said I was finished with you,” Valentine grinned a dangerous grin that turned Reed’s blood to pure ice. “You’ve been such a good boy after all, I believe it deserves a treat. You shall sleep in my bed tonight, and perhaps I can remind you of the proper manners with which to address me.”

Reed felt the air evaporate in his throat. He wanted to say no, a part of him even wanting to beg for mercy. Instead, he forced himself to exhale and settle his face into as blank of an expression as he could muster, for he had already given Valentine far too much enjoyment for the day. 

“Of course… lord Valentine,” he replied with a bow of his head, fighting the grimace that pulled at his features as best as he could.


End file.
